1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding cartons and more particularly to a display carton of the type known as a shadow box, which has an opening in the front wall of the carton for displaying the packaged article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention represents an improvement over the type of structure disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,530.